The Story of Naruto Uzumaki
by Ghost-Rider-123.456.789
Summary: He learned of his parents earlier than normal. He is on the path to become the greatest of all Hokage's. And he is not on this road alone. Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he goes on the ride of his life. He encounters many things, Love, Hatred, Rivalry, Battles, Deaths and Life Changing Decisions. Rated 'M' for Obscenity, Sexual Content and Maturity. Naruto x Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked at the three scrolls looking back at him on his bed. One was a jutsu scroll of the Uzumaki clan, the other one with money for a 'B' rank mission after Naruto captured Mizuki and safely return the Forbidden scroll the night before. And the last was a sword. Katana passed through generations of Uzumaki's…well that's at least what the Sandaime told him. But what Sandaime didn't tell him that it had belonged to his mother last.

Naruto turned to his blue Forehead Protector on his nightstand and smiled. He did it. He was finally a Shinobi of Konihagakure. He turned back to his jutsu scroll and opened it. It was filled with jutsu of all kind and history on the clan once famed for their Fuinjutsu.

 _All Uzumaki's have special Chakra allowing them access to all five affinities. This is common among our clan and is rare for us to not have it. As for Kekkai Genkai's we alternate between our two._

 _I, Daisuke Uzumaki had the ability to control white flames. My daughter, Kushina Uzumaki had the ability to make Chakra chains made for sealing. Uzumaki's are also the only people who have the necessary Chakra to hold the Kyuubi no Yoko at bay._

 _The first Jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki, my dear cousin and wife of the Shodaime, the second was Kushina Uzumaki, my precious daughter and secret wife of the Yondaime and lastly Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime and Kushina and also my grandson. Kushina had planned this from the beginning to give to Naruto from the time she found out she was pregnant. The Sandaime was never supposed to know if this. Kushina and Minato felt bad for leaving Naruto behind on the earth and had me right from this as they told me what they planned because they knew that the Kyuubi would make it out._

 _If this is Naruto reading it, there is a seal at the bottom of the scroll to unlock your Kekkai Genkai's. We believed that you will unlock both my and your mothers Kekkai Genkai due to the Kyuubi. Jiraiya is the only one who knows about this. Good luck and your parents loved you._

 _Daisuke Uzumaki,_

 _Sandaime Uzukage._

Shock. Anger. Happiness. Love. Confusion. Respect.

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes as he began to cry. His hero was his father and they loved him. After a while he stopped crying and wiped his face with the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit.

' _Alright Naruto calm down, my hero is my father big deal. My hero believed in me to seal a Demon Fox inside of you!_ ', he thought with a small smile.

His father believed in him.

Naruto slid all of the scrolls in his pocket and dashed out the window heading towards the Hokage's office.

( **Hokage's Office** )

The Hokage was sitting down battling the bane of all Kage's.

' _I don't get it…Minato always had his paperwork done and he would even tell me the secret while he was dying_ '.

Naruto barged into the room a giddy look on his face.

"Hey Old Man, can I get a card for the Shinobi section of the library?", Naruto asked.

"Why?", the Hokage asked worriedly thinking Naruto was going to try and do some kind of prank.

"I realized it's time to take my career as a Shinobi seriously, and I need the books, I have a month before the team selections and want to get up to shape", Naruto said with a small smile.

Hiruzen smirked. He pulled out a card and wrote Naruto's full name on it, his ninja registration number and his rank. He stamped it and handed Naruto it. Naruto said thank you and dashed away.

The monkey summoner turned back to the paperwork and dead panned.

He felt like they were mocking him.

' _Haha, you will never defeat us Hokage, we are the strongest beings in the world the things behind the insanity of all Kage's_ ", he heard it yet.

"I'll get you yet", Hiruzen exclaimed as he began rushing down paperwork.

Outside his secretary sighed wearily.

"Must be hearing the voices again".

( **Konoha's Library** )

Naruto entered the library and felt the librarians glare in him. He shrugged it off and continued walking toward the Shinobi section only to be stopped by the librarian.

"This is for Shinobi only", she hissed Naruto only took out his card showed it to her and continued walking.

She grumbled and walked back to her desk and continued to glare at him to which he ignored.

He came back with five books. History of The Elemental Nations, The Basics of Chakra Control, Advanced Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu Basics and Advanced In One and Weapons Throwing For Idiots.

"You have a week with them", she said lowly.

"Don't give me that Bull, I have a month with them", he spat angrily and walked out.

She was shocked but turned back to her business.

( **Mujeryui Weapons Shop** )

Naruto entered the shop to see a girl with two buns behind the counter.

"Hey Tenten", he said.

"Hey Naruto, what would you like?", she said with a twinkle in her eye. When it came to weapons she was all ears.

"I want special made Kunai and Shiruken, two thousand each and I want the Kunai two centimeters longer for the Shiruken add an extra blade, some Chakra weights, Affinity testing paper, some fighting bandages, Chakra Privacy seals, Chakra wire and some clothes", he said.

"That will be 60000 ¥ (Yen)", she said. Naruto unsealed the money and handed her the direct amount. "What kind of clothes do you want?", she asked.

He smirked and told her.

"Alright, the Kunai and Shiruken will be ready in five days", she said after handing him his clothes.

"Thanks, Ja Ne", he said running off.

( **Training Ground Twenty Four** )

Naruto opened his scroll and watched the first three jutsus.

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_

 _The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was made by the Nidaime Hokage for infiltration missions. It is a physical clone that can attack, do Ninjutsu and when dispersed all the knowledge of the clone is transferred to the user. Mind must be clear if using for training in order to receive feedback safely._

 _Yami no Boido (Void of Darkness)_

 _This jutsu lets the user make a dome of darkness around their opponent. It was created by Daisuke Uzumaki for assassination missions. The more Chakra you out and the better your control the longer and more opaque the dome is. Uzumaki's use their sensory prowess to sense the enemy as they too are blinded by darkness._

 _Fuma Shiruken Burezu (Demon Windmill Shiruken Blades)_

 _This technique allows the user to make Fuma Shiruken entirely out of Chakra. At first the Chakra is unstable and can blow up due to too much Chakra so Chakra control must be new perfect._

"Wow, I didn't know what Kage Bunshin's did I learn it to…training is actually going to be fun", he exclaimed as he pulled out four Chakra Privacy seals. He placed them around the training ground and made an all to familiar hand seal.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)** ", he said and the area was immediately filled with clones. Five hundred to be exact.

"What do we do boss!?", they exclaimed excitedly.

"Two hundred on Chakra control, one hundred on Weapons Throwing and the last two hundred research the history of Konoha", Naruto exclaimed. They pumped their fist into the air and set about their task.

Naruto took out the Affinity testing paper and smirked.

He channeled his chakra and it slit into four pieces. One burst into white flames and stayed like that, one got damp, one crumbled into earth and the last crumpled with yellow lightning crackling around it.

He reopened the scroll and red about the Kekkai Genkai's

 _Shiroi Hono (White Flames)_

 _The ability to control white flames is given to the wielder, it is harder to control that the normal red flames but will burn any and everything it comes in contact with to nothing but ash. But. Once near perfect Chakra control is aqcuired it will just burn severely._

 _Kongo Fusa (Adamentine Sealing Chains)_

 _Chains made out of the user's Chakra is controlled. These chains may be used for sealing, attacking and defense._

"Alright, when the clones are done I'll use the seal", Naruto said to himself.

(Later)

Naruto looked around the clearing to see no clones present. He was having a killer headache but placed his hands on the seal nine the less.

"Activate", he yelled as he slipped into unconsciousness from the draining of his Chakra.

(Naruto's Mind Scape)

He opened his eyes to see a hallway. He stood in ankle length water and pipes were running along the walls and roof.

He walked forward until he came face to face with a door. A giant door.

He opened it and it made a 'creaking' sound as it closed and a 'clang as it locked back into place.

Red eyes opened to watch him. They had black slits.

" **Looks like my jailor has taken the time to visit his prisoner** ", Kyuubi said as he chuckled darkly.

"You were in my mother, correct?", Naruto asked.

" **And if I was?** ", it asked coldly.

"Can I see memories from when you were in her…prefer my when Daisuke-Ojii-San wrote that letter?", Naruto asked with a raised brow not even feeling slightly intimidated by Kyuubi.

" **All I can really tell is that your mother and father went to Uzu undercover and told Daisuke what to write** ", was all it said.

Naruto shrugged and turned around to leave then chuckled sheepishly.

"How do I get out?", he asked.

Kyuubi simply dead panned and kicked him out.

(Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same clearing her was in when he fell unconscious but now it was morning.

"Looks like I fell asleep after taking to that damned fox", he muttered under his breath to only hear Kyuubi growl in the back of his cage.

The orange clad Shinobi packed away his things and headed for his favorite ramen stand.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Hey Old Man", as he took a seat and the ramen owner and his daughter stepped out of the back.

"Hello Naruto", Ayane said as she leaned against the counter to take his order…no his orders.

"Hey Ayame-Nee-San, can I have to of everything?", he asked and she nodded and told her father what to make.

"So what you been up to Naruto?", Ayame asked.

"Just being me and training, I passed the exam after beating Mizuki for tricking me!", he exclaimed excitedly as his ramen came and he began to devour it.

"He tricked you? How?", she asked.

"After I had failed the exam again he told me to steal a scroll in the Hokage Tower and then I learned some…sensitive stuff and beat him for tricking me!", he said with a mouthful of noodles.

"What do you mean by sensitive?", asked Ayame softly.

"My burden", he answered.

"Before you say anything Dad and I don't look at you like they do", Auame defended her father and herself.

"I know, Old Man Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, Old Man Teuchi and you are my precious people, I would go through the depths of hell to protect y'all", he said as he finished his ramen and payed.

"Goodbye Naruto", she said a smile gracing her lips.

"Later Nee-San", he said before running off.

( **Training Ground Eleven** )

Naruto arrived at the training ground he was currently using only to hear perverted giggles.

He followed the sounds and came face to face with a waterfall with women bathing in it.

He looked around and saw a man with waist length gray hair giggling and writin on a notepad.

"Stop peeking", Naruto commanded and made the man turn around to face him.

' _Is this Minato's kid?_ ', the man asked himself in thought. "Shut up brat, you'll make me get caught, do you know who I am?", he asked.

"No".

"I am Jiraiya of the Sannin, Toad Sage of Mount Myobok, he said doing a dance with a toad that appeared out of nowhere.

"Or", Naruto said in realization.

"Ah so you do know me?", he asked.

"Of course".

"From where?", Jiraiya asked thinking Naruto was a fan of his book.

"You were my dad's master".

 _ **Hope you liked. Follow, Fav. And Review my Story.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?", asked a dumbfounded Jiraiya as he stared into the cerulean eyes of Naruto.

"My dads sensei, Minato Namikaze, he was your student right?", Naruto asked.

"Did Sarutobi-sensei tell you already?", Jiraiya asked.

"No, it was in the secret Uzumaki scroll", Naruto said and Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"So that means you're a Genin now, huh?", Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I have to get back to training, nice meeting you Jiraiya", Naruto said as he walked off.

"Wait! How about I train you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'd like that but I'm trying to master some new Uzumaki clan jutsu", Naruto said with a small smile.

"Fine, I'll watch you train then, tomorrow I'll teach you a jutsu made by Minato", Jiraiy suggested.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

He walked away with Jiraiya following him.

He walked back into his training ground and made the same amount of clones yesterday and set them about the same task.

Naruto strapped on his weight and added Chakra. He begun a slow place that turned into a jog around the clearing.

' _Let's see…looks like he figured out the secret to the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), he's practicing Chakra control, Weapons Throwing and history…looks like he's working on Endurance, Strength and Speed_ ', Jiraiya thought.

He smirked and walked in the middle of the training ground waiting for Naruto to finish his laps.

(Streets of Konoha)

Later that day we find Sakura Haruno strolling through Konoha looking for Sasuke.

' _Where is Sasuke-kun?_ ', she thought as she continued looking. She continued walking until she saw Naruto limping down the road heading in her opposite direction. As he passed by her he stopped.

"Hey Sakura-chan", Naruto said cheerfully.

"N-N-Naruto, what were you doing to look like that?", she asked seeing his condition.

"Training, I've been training ever since I passed the exam", he said tiredly.

"You passed!?", she asked.

"Yeah, I stopped Mizuki from stealing a secret scroll", he answered with a smirk.

"Oh, have you seen Sasuke-kun?", she asked.

"I haven't seen him. Why? Looking for someone to train with? I can help you out if you want", he offered.

"What? You're just trying to get me alone", she accused.

"No I'm not, maybe if you become a strong Kunoichi Sasuke will go on a date with you", he said limping off.

"Wait! I could use your help", she exclaimed quietly.

Naruto smirked. "Meet me at training ground eleven tomorrow at nine in the morning", he said walking off.

"I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day", she muttered softly then continued her search for Sasuke.

(Training Ground Eleven)

Naruto waited patiently for Sakura in the training ground. After a little while me she casually strolled in looking rather tired.

"Good morning Sakura-chan", Naruto greeted.

"Morning Naruto", she muttered back as she took a seat against a tree.

"Something looks wrong Sakura-chan, did Sasuke-teme do something to you?", Naruto asked angrily.

Sakura was shocked that he cared that much but answered truthfully.

"He told me…".

( **Flashback** )

 _Sakura found Sasuke training at training ground nine and walked up to him._

" _Hey Sasuke-kun", she said to him._

" _Hn", he muttered not even turning from his training._

" _I was wondering if you'd go out with me?", she asked with a blush._

" _No, your too annoying and nothing but a useless fan girl, leave me alone", he said and walked away._

 _Sakura just slumped and walked away with her eyes stinging from the tears that welled up._

( **End Flashback** )

"If it helps, I don't think you're useless, I think one day you'll be a strong Kunoichi and a beautiful woman", he said resting a hand on the now crying girl.

"T-Thank you Naruto…but can we start training now?", she asked wiping away her tears.

"Sure, now I'm going to be straight forward and I DO NOT want you to think I'm insulting you, ready?".

She nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, I know how girls go on about keeping their figure and all but not eating properly can lead to having small muscles around certai areas such as; the chest area, thighs, arm and so on", he explained making Sakura's jaw drop.

' _Is that why my breast are so small!? But wait…_ ', she thought then voiced her concerns. "So Naruto, how is it that both Ino-pig and I diet but her…breasts are bigger than mine?".

"She comes from a Shinobi clan and they train their heirs to the best of their ability and I can safely bet that Ino puts up a fight to do it", he explained.

"Thanks for clearing that up…now what first?", she asked wanting to start her training to get a date with Sasuke.

"Chakra control, I want you to climb that tree using only Chakra to your feet and I want you to keep running up and down the tree to build your reserves…but first, Sakura-chan, why do you want to be a Kunoichi?", he explained then asked.

"Two reasons, my family are merchants and I want the Haruno name to be known around the world more that pink haired merchants…and the second reason, when I met Sasuke-kun in the park those years ago I thought maybe if I joined the academy he would've noticed me", she said the last part sadly.

"Alright, now we work on Chakra control and Chakra reserves then later we will start physical training, start when you're ready", he said as he went over to a over part of the field and made Kage Bunshin's and assigned them tasks such as working on knew jutsus and making Taijutsu.

He then proceeded to walk over to Sakura with a small smile on his face.

' _ **I know that face Kit, you like the vixen**_ ', Kyuubi said in his mind.

' _So what, if I like her, I like her…but she'll always follow the teme…I want to show her that I care about her…but I don't know how…later fox I got to train_ ", he thought back and went over to Sakura who was running up and down the tree.

"Good job Sakura-chan, you got it on the first try, told you that you weren't useless, you'll accomplish your dreams in no time", he said with a forced smile while Sakura blushed from the praise.

' _WAIT! I'M BLUSHING FROM NARUTO'S PRAISE…WHAT THE HELL_ ', she mentally screamed.

' _ **I KNOW ITS SO WEIRD DO WE LIKE HIM!?**_ ', her inner Sakura yelled back but Sakura ignored it now focusing on her renewed friendship for a certain blond Jinchuriki.

( **Three Hours Later** )

Naruto and Sakura lay panting next to each other.

"That…was…tiring", Sakura panted out.

"I know, you have a lot of potential Sakura-chan, you did it before me and I used clones to help me", Naruto said after regaining his breath.

Sakura looked at him quizzically, "I don't...understand...what clones have to...do with it".

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know…well you see Kage Bunshin's (Shadow Clones) are a special type of Bunshin that are used for infiltration so whatever a clone learns I learn it when they dispel", he explained.

"Wait! Can you tell me how to do it to teach it to Sasuke-kun!?", she asked excitedly with all signs of fatigue gone.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, Old Man Sandaime said not to teach it to anyone and the Chakra consumption is way too much, the reason I could do the regular Bunshins (Clones) was because I had to much Chakra", he told her with a sad smile.

"Okay", she said sadly. "Is being an Uzumaki the reason you have so much Chakra?".

"Yes", he said, it was partly the truth.

"Well, I'm ready to continue training, what am I going to do physically?", she asked.

Naruto went over to his bag and pulled out two weight that are used to build speed, endurance and strength.

He went over to Sakura and strapped them on making her legs hurt.

"To heavy?", he asked.

"Yes".

He readjusted it.

"How about now?".

"Still heavy".

It was once again readjusted.

"Now?".

"Heavy".

Readjusted.

"Is this good?".

"Perfect".

"Sakura they're off", he stated.

She chuckled nervously as he raised the weight.

Naruto put on his and began walking beside her as she began the laps.

"How much is it on?", she asked.

"Mine or yours?", he asked.

"Both", she shrugged.

"Yours is on fifty pounds and my own is on one hundred and fifty", he said making her jaw drop.

"And how many laps do you do?", she asked.

"I am doing fifty and I want you to do ten for now until you get accustomed to the weight", he said and with that he quickened his pace.

' _Damn_ '.

( **Haruno Residence** )

Sakura trudged into her home to see her mother and father eating dinner at the dining table.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san", he said making them focus on her.

"Sakura! What happened!?", her father asked rushing to her side.

"Training", she said simply.

"With Sasuke-sama, very good, he will go on a date with you in no time", her cater said making his wife; Mebuki roll her eyes.

"Actually Tou-san, I was training with Naruto Uzumaki", Sakura said.

"WHAT!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE WITH HIM", her father yelled.

"Nothing is wrong with the boy, I'm sure he's training Sakura very well for her to be looking like that…personally I like the boy", Mebuki butted in angrily.

"Why don't you want me to hang out with him? It's not like I like him", she pleaded.

"When do you train with him again?", her father asked sternly.

"Day after next", she said.

"Ask him why next time you see him", he ordered and stomped off.

Sakura turned to her mother who looked angrily at where her husband had left.

"Sakura, when he answers you, make your decision, it will decide if your like your father or like me", she said then took up the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura walked upstairs to take a shower and relax.

( **Naruto's Apartment** )

Naruto sat on his bed completely exhausted. He had left a little after Sakura and told her to meet him there in the day after tomorrow.

"Hey gaki, see you got a girlfriend", Jiraiya said from the window surprising him.

"She's not my girlfriend, she likes Sasuke-teme", Naruto said deflating himself.

"Well, I got a mission so here is the scroll on the steps to your father's jutsu", Jiraiya said as he flung the scroll and disappeared.

Naruto opened the scroll.

 _Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)_

 _An 'A' rank jutsu that has three stages until completion. Stability, Rotation and Power. It was created from watching the Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Bomb). It took Minato Namikaze three years to complete it. This jutsu is considered a clan jutsu only reserved for direct defendant of Minato Namikaze. The only other person who knows it is Minato's teacher; Jiraiya no Sannin and his student; Kakashi Hatake._

' _This must've been one hell of a jutsu_ ', Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly took a bath and ate and was now sitting on his bed.

He unsealed the last scroll and a sword along with another scroll came out.

The sword was forth inches in total. A ten inch black hilt with a thirty inch curve silver blade. On the side the Kanji for _Red Death_ inscribed in it.

He put the blade aside and stared at the scroll.

On it were the words: _To Naruto Uzumaki from Mum and Dad_.

Naruto watched it wearily. This was the only thing connecting him to his parents. They wrote letter for him. He wondered if to open it now or later. He glanced at his clock. 10:30. He put the scroll on his nightstand and went to sleep.

( **Haruno Residence** )

Sakura was lying in bed. We had been debating in her head why her father didn't like Naruto and why he wanted her to stay away from him.

' _What did he do? Was it a prank? Did his parents do something they're blaming him for? It can't be that. Everyone says that his parents abandoned him. Why? Why can't I spend time with a friend? I always berated him and made fun of his dream of becoming Hokage…but now, seeing as how hard he's training I believe he can do it and I'm trying to rebuild our friendship. Well, I can't really do anything other than wait until the day after next_ ', she thought before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **Hope you liked. Follow, Fav. And Review my Story.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto casually awaited for Sakura to arrive. He hadn't seen her the day before in the village but that was mainly because of him mastering the Rasengan. But the shocking thing was he had yet to look at the scrolls left for him by his parents.

He finally had had enough.

He opened the scroll and read.

 _Son,_

 _This is Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage and your father. I just want to say I am very sorry for sealing the Kyuubi within you. If there was another choice I would have taken it without a second thought._

 _The Namikaze was not necessarily a clan persay. Let me explain our family to you. Tobrama Senju; Nidaime Hokage had a secret wife, her name was Hoshinama Uchiha, they had a daughter whose name was Jigokuda Uchiha. Now Jigokuda and the Sandaime's brother; Sedemoni Sarutobi had me, but it was during the third great ninja war, I was given the name Namikaze after my father died in battle while the strain of child birth was too much for her. So that means that you are the great grandnephew of Hashirama Senju; Shodaime Hokage, great grandson of Tobirana Senju; Nidaime Hokage, grandnephew of Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sandaime Hokage and son of Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage. I didn't leave the steps to the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) as I wanted you to make your own Space/Time Ninjutsu. Make me proud._

 _Minato Namikaze,_

 _Yondaime Hokage._

Naruto couldn't believe it, he was related to all of Konoha's Kage's

He then read what his mother wrote.

 _Sochi (Son),_

 _I am Kushina Uzumaki; Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and your mother. I know that Minato-kun told you about his family but J just tell you about our family._

 _My father was Daisuke Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage and the leader of the clan. That made me the heiress and now you are the heir. We were not a wealthy clan but we were well known for our knowledge in Suiton (Water Style) Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) and Kenjutsu ( Sword Technique). The sword I left for you is our family and only people of Uzumaki blood can wield it._

 _Tou-san and myself left a couple instructions in controlling the Chakra Chains and White Flames._

 _Then at the very bottom of this scroll is information on our clan's secret Dojutsu, the Seidogan (Precision Eye)_

 _Kushina Uzumaki,_

 _Red Hot-Blooded Habenaro._

Naruto rolled up the scroll and pocketed it right before Sakura walked into the training ground with a glum look on her face.

"Morning Sakura-chan", he greeted happily.

Sakura simply walked in front of him, stopped and stared at him.

"Morning…Naruto", she said.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?", he asked seeing her face.

"Naruto…can I ask you something and please promise me you'll answer truthfully", she pleaded.

"Uh…sure", he said with a shrug.

She looked him dead in his eyes.

"Why do the older generation here you?", she asked softly and Naruto flinched with didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

He stood and his eyes became cold as they started back into hers.

"What do you know of the Kyuubi?", he asked with a sad smile.

"It attacked Konoha and was killed by the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze", she answered not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"That was a lie, the Kyuubi no Yoko is a mass of Chakra with a personality, it cannot be killed so the only way to defeat it is to seal it away in a newborn baby…that baby was me", he said and she stepped back from shock. Shock not fear but Naruto misinterpreted it.

She tried to talk but…

"IF YOUR GOING GO…I knew you were like the other villagers, you think I'm the Kyuubi itself… think what you want and leave", he spat angrily only to receive a slap across his face from an even angrier Sakura.

"I am NOT like the others, I know how you think I'll react because of your previous treatment…but let me tell you this, I think you are a hero for being the jailor of the Kyuubi…if it wasn't for you being born that day everyone would have perished", she said as he put his hand on his cheek where she had slapped.

' _Actually, from what I read it was because of me that the Kyuubi was unleashed…NO…stop thinking like that_ ', he scolded himself.

"Thank you Sakura-chan", he muttered.

"No. Thank you", she said then gave him a friendly hug.

"How about we start training now?", he said breaking the bug in the process.

"Of course", she replied.

( **Hokage's Office** )

The Hokage had watched the entire ordeal from when Sakura arrived and smiled. Naruto had a friend you cared about him. Minutes later non Jounin walked in. Three of them being well known.

"Good morning everyone, today will be the day I here your choices for teams", the Hokage said.

Ten minutes later only the three that were well known had yet to choose.

"Lord Hokage, I, Kakashi Hatake, request team seven to be of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Narjto Uzumaki".

"I object", Kurenai Yuhi; The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha spoke up.

"Why is that?", the Hokage asked.

"I was suggesting Naruto Uzumaki be on my team with Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka", she said.

"Why is that?", Kakashi asked.

"He can help Hinata to lose her shyness and challenge Kiba for him to be a better ninja", she said.

"So you just want to use him!?", Kakashi asked angrily then turned to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, you already know my reasons for wanting Naruto".

Hiruzen nodded, "I approve Kakashi's team, Shino Aburame will be added and Asuma will take charge of team ten; The Ino-Shika-Cho formation", he said.

"But Lord H-", Kurenai began.

"No buts, dismissed", Hiruzen said calmly and everyone left, Kurenai however grumbled on the way out.

' _Minato you idiot…YOU COULD'VE APPOINTED A SUCCESSOR BEFORE YOU DIED…I HAT THIS DAMNED JOB_ '.

( **Five Hours Later** )

Naruto looked at the panting form of Sakura Haruno and chuckled.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I have good news and bad news", he spoke up making the rosette look at him.

"Okay", she said sitting cross legged.

"I am letting you choose which one you want to hear first", he replied also sitting down.

"Bad", she said after a moment of thought.

"I can no longer train you", he stated making her jaw dropped.

"What!? Why!? I have to get stringers so Sasuke-kun can notice me".

Naruto felt a pang to his heart as he heard those word but continued none the less.

"I have my own training to do so I will do the following; I will give you some pointers, test your elemental affinity and give you some jutsus to learn, deal?", he explained/asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, I want you to train every other day, you train one day, relax the next, and so on, you will do the same weight training and increase the weights every week, I suggest you change your ninja outfit to one that covers your entire body and not leave any skin showing, now…I want you to channel your Chakra into this piece of paper", he explained as he gave her said paper.

She channeled her Chakra and got damp.

"Does that mean I have the affinity for water?", she asked curiously.

"Yes you do and here you go", he said handing her a jutsu scroll. "Inside this scroll is three 'C' rank water jutsu and the Shunshin (Body Flicker), the Shunshin is a teleportation jutsu that lets you move from places that are short in distance, and don't forget to raise you reserved Ja Ne", he said walking off.

"Wait!", she yelled making him stop and turn around. "Thank you Naruto", she said.

"No problem, Sasuke-teme will be asking you out in no time", he said walking off ignoring the pain in his chest for saying that last sentence.

( **Streets of Konoha** )

Naruto slowly walked through the streets of Konoha. He was heading to Ichiraku ramen then to his apartment to read up on his clans Dojutsu. He then noticed something while his mind was calm. He could sense _**everyone**_ in Konoha.

He could tell Sakura was reading up on the jutsus, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Sasuke was training, Ino was in her families flower shop, Shikamaru and Chouji were watching clouds, Shino was checking on his colony and Hinata was…hiding behind a lamp post.

Naruto turned in the direction she was.

"Come on out", he stated simply and waited five minutes until the indigo haired girl was in front of him poking his fingers together and looking down.

"What's up Hinata?", he asked seeing as she wasn't going to talk.

"N-N-Nothing N-Naruto-kun, how h-have y-you b-b-b-been?", she asked shyly.

"Good, just finished training with Sakura-chan", he said and she wanted to cry as he entered the 'chan' suffix to Sakura's name and not her's.

"O-Okay", she replied quietly, "H-How did y-y-you know t-t-that I was behind t-the lampost?", she asked.

He turned around and began walking away, "The Uzumaki clan are sensors", he said walking away.

Hinata simply grumbled.

She couldn't stalk him anymore.

( **Ichiraku Ramen** )

"Ten bowls of Miso ramen please", he said as he sat in a stool.

"Coming up Naruto", Ayane yelled.

Minutes later Naruto sat with about twenty six bowls of ramen in front of him.

"So Ayame-Nee-San, what's been going on lately?", he asked with an overgrown stomach.

"Well, I started to date this guy, Iruka Umino", she said with a blush.

"Iruka-sensei?", he asked with wide eyes.

"Sensei? I knew he taught at the academy but he taught you?", she asked.

"Yes, he brought me here for ramen a lot of times but you don't work in the night so you wouldn't know that he taught me", he explained and she nodded.

"What about you? Anything interesting happen?", she asked.

"Well, I got a new precious person, Sakura-chan accepted me Kyuubi and all", he replied and she sighed in relief that her 'otouto' was making friends.

"Well that's good, well, I got to go, see you later", she said walking in the back leaving Naruto to get up and head for his apartment.

( **Naruto's Apartment** )

Naruto; having just finished taking a shower and eating…again was sitting down getting ready to read the scroll.

 _The Uzumaki clan has a Dojutsu know as the Seidogon, it is only passed down to direct defendant of the Uzumaki clan main line. The Seidogan allows the wielder to hit everything on target, slow down time for a minute, can dispel any Genjutsu, create Fuinjutsu seals and gives the user better control over the white flames. It takes the appearance of a green eye, a gold pupil, two gold colored rings around the pupil and on those rings are two red Uzumaki clan symbols on each ring. The Seal at the bottom of this scroll is a Genjutsu release symbol for you to acquire it._

 _P.S. The Seidogan has two stages, two Uzu swirl's on the inner ring and upon further training the second set is acquired._

 _Daisuke Uzumaki,_

 _Sandaime Uzukage._

He looked on and saw more.

 _Naruto,_

 _Due to your heritage there is a chance that you may unlock the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye), this is another Dojutsu only known to be wielded by Hagoromo Otsuki; The Sage of Six Paths, due to you having blood of both the Senju and Uchiha clans. This is to be kept secret. The Rinnegan takes the appearance of a purple eye with a black pupil and four black rings around it. Good luck. We love you._

 _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki,_

 _Your Parents._

Naruto stared wide eyed. He looked at the bottom of the scroll and released the henge. His hair became exactly like Minato's with it spiky and two bangs framing his face reaching the bridge of his nose. His eyes turned from blue to silver. He went in front of the mirror and channeled Chakra to his eyes.

His left eye turned into that of the Seidogan with one swirl on the inner ring and the right turned into that if the Rinnegan.

He deactivated it and smirked.

' _I'm going to hand the Teme's ass to him_ '.

 _ **Hope you liked. Follow, Fav. And Review my Story.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Naruto awakened his Dojutsu's and he had been training with Anko Mitarashi in Interrogation and stealth. (Not that his stealth needed work).

The two had met when Naruto decided to have dango for a change and Anko had ended up stealing his dango and the two had a fight ending in Anko offering to train Naruto. Two could relate to each other and had spent much time not training. They either relaxed or talked about their past.

No one had seen him during those two weeks except the Hokage when Naruto went to inform him of what he knew. Hiruzen had a fit when he found out that Naruto knew who his parents was but calmed down after Naruto told him it was his right to know.

Now, we find Naruto practicing kata's-for the Taijutsu stance he had learned from Anko-at Training Ground Eleven.

Suddenly a he heard the sound of Kunai barreling towards him. On instinct he did a back flip causing him to dodge all except one that nicked his cheeks.

He pulled out Kunai and slipped into his family Taijutsu stance.

"Come out whoever you are", he said. Anko was on a mission so it couldn't of been here and she was the only one who could test his reflexive when it came to dodging. "What right do you have attacking Konoha Shinobi?".

"Calm down you Baka, it's only me", said a voice coming out of the trees to reveal Sakura.

"Oh…Sakura-chan, what's up?", he greeted/asked as he slid out of the stance.

"Nothing really, just wanted to ask for a spar, every time I asked Ino-pig she says she'll get dirty and Sasuke-kun always says I'm to weak", Sakura said with a weary sigh.

"Sure, I'll spar with you, but I won't be going easy", he warned.

"Sure, what are the rules, she asked.

"No deadly jutsus", he said with a shrug.

He slipped into his family Taijutsu stance; Kitsune and Sakura slipped into an unknown Taijutsu stance.

"What stance is that?", he asked.

"It's a work in progress, I call it the **Sakura no Dansu (Dance of the Cherry Blossom)** ", she said happily.

"It's great, this is my clans stance the **Kitsune (Fox)** ", he said making her tense.

"Naruto…if you don't mind…is the red hair because of 'it'?", she asked cautiously.

"No, a Genjutsu was placed on me so no one would no I was actually an Uzumaki, you see all Uzumaki's are born with red hair so the Genjutsu turned me blonde and let others think I was just given the name just because I didn't have one…and how did you know it was me in the first place?", he explained/asked.

"Oh…and as for knowing it was you, you're the only baka in Konoha who would were bright orange, plus I saw the Uzu swirl in your back", she said playfully.

"Anyway, let's get back to our spar", he said as he slid back into his stance.

"Let's go", she said doing the same.

( **Streets of Konoha** )

Sasuke Uchiha stoically walked through the streets of Konoha and the crowd of people parted for him to pass through as if he was God himself.

As he was on the outskirts of the village doing a walk he heard what sounded like grunts and groans.

He quickly turned heading into the direction of what seemed to be a battle.

( **Naruto and Sakura** )

"Shit", Naruto grumbled as he came out of some shrubbery after being sent there by a kick from Sakura. ' _Alright, she got a good bit in that time_ '

He looked around to see Sakura not in the clearing.

He smirked and activated his Sensory abilities and immediately found her then saw Sasuke coming this way.

' _Shit…I can't let Sasuke-teme see me doing jutsu, I got to keep this a secret_ ', he thought just as Sakura jumped out of the trees with a Kunai. Naruto ducked, dodging it effectively then disappeared from view.

Sakura spun around to see the clearing empty. She only thought one thing. Where is he? Then she heard it but was too late. A hand came out of the ground and latched onto her leg. He smirked. One jutsu wouldn't hurt.

" **Doton; Shinju Zanzhou no Jutsu (Earth Release; Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** ", she heard and was suddenly underneath the ground only head showing. She glared at Naruto.

"Get. Me. Out. Now", she grumbled as Sasuke walked into the clearing.

"The Dobe and the fan girl", Sasuke observed which made both teens turn to him. He didn't no what was up with Naruto's hair but he knew it was him.

"Teme", Naruto growled.

"Hello Sasuke-kun", Sakura squeezed making Naruto roll his eyes as he dug her out. When she was out she was covered in earth and dirt.

"So Teme, why didn't you come out earlier?", he asked shocking the rave haired boy and rosette haired girl.

"How did you know I was there?", Sasuke asked.

"The Uzumaki clan has special Chakra which allows us to be Sensors", Naruto said as he left to retrieve his Kunai and Shiruken.

"Tch. Like a clanless nobody can ever have a power like that", he scowled but Naruto was out of ear shot.

"Actually Sasuke-kun, I read about it in the library, he really does have special Chakra like that", Sakura explained.

"I didn't ask for your opinion you annoying fan girl", Sasuke hissed as he turned only to be kicked into the shrubbery by and angry Naruto.

"Stop telling Sakura-chan those things Teme… _or I'll kill you_ ", Naruto hissed lowly.

" **Katon; Gokakyou no Jutsu (Fire Style; Great Fireball Technique)** ", Sasuke yelled coming out of the trees.

Naruto smirked and ran through his own seals and slapped his hand on the ground, **Doton; Doheki (Earth Style; Mud Wall)** ", the block of earth shot up

( **Naruto and Anko** )

"I thought I told you not to let your anger get the better of you", she scolded him like a little boy who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Anko-sensei", he said.

"Well, can't really blame you, come on I want you to sign the Snake Summoning Contract", she said only to be stopped by a voice.

"Actually Anko-San, I was going to let him sign the Toad Summoning Contract", Jiraiya said jumping into the area admiring Anko's body.

"No Snakes".

"Toads".

"Snakes".

"Toads".

"Quiet", Naruto said ending their arguing.

They both turned to him.

"Which one do you want Gaki?", Anko asked.

"Why not both?", he asked.

"While that is possible the snakes and toads don't like each other", Jiraiy said.

"Meet me at The Forest of Death in five minutes", he said disappearing in Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Anko and Jiraiya watched each other and shrugged.

( **Training Ground Forty Four/Forest of Death** )

Jiraiya and Anoo appeared to see Naruto put up his special Camouflage seals around the clearing.

"What did you want Gaki?", Jiraiy asked.

"Summon Gamabunt and Manda", he ordered.

"Not a good idea Gaki, Manda will want one hundred sacrifices for summoning him", Anko said.

"And Bunta will try to kill me", Jiraiya said as he paled.

"Just do it", he replied and they bit their thumb and ran through the seals.

" **Ninpo; Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art; Summoning Technique)** ", they yelled and in two puffs of smoke Gamabunta and Manda were there.

"Whoever summoned me I want one hundred human sacrificesssss", Manda yelled.

"And Jiraiya I want Sake after this", Gamabunt yelled.

"Oi, shut up", Naruto yelled and the two summons looked at him and glared.

"And you are?", Gamabunta asked angrily.

"Manda-sama, Gama-sama, I am Naruto Uzumaki and would like to sign both of your Summoning Contracts", Naruto said with a bow.

"Who summoned ussss?", Manda asked.

"We did", Jiraiya said jumping next to Naruto with Anko.

"What meritssss do you to be allowed to summon both of us?".

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes only to open it and reveal the eyes of the Rinnegan in each socket. Yes he could use either one of each or both at the same time.

"Manda, that's the-", Gamabunta began but was cut off.

"I accept", Manda said suddenly. He wanted someone with those eyes to be his summoner.

"Me too", Bunta said after a moment of thought.

In four clouds of smokes to frogs and two snakes-much smaller than the bosses-appeared.

"Thesssse are my two daughtersss, Aoil and Rushiiii", Manda spoke.

"And these are my two sons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu", Bunta spoke

"My personnel summons?", Naruto asked and the bosses nodded.

"Outstretch your handssss boy", Manda ordered and Naruto did so.

Manda bit down on Naruto's left forearm and Bunta wrapped his tongue around his right forearm. When they pulled away his left hand had they symbol for Snakes and the right for Toads.

"Draw blood from your right hand to summon Toads…".

"…And your left for Snakesss", Manda finished as they burst into clouds of smoke leaving their children who moved forward and wrapped around Naruto's hand-the snakes-and jumped on his shoulders-the toads-making him wobble.

"I'm going to try and get to know the summons, later guys", he said shunshin'ing away.

"I can't believe it was that easy, all he had to do was flash his Rinnegan", Anko mused as only she, Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew of Naruto's two Dojutsu.

"Well, that's Naruto for you…Ja Ne", Jiraiya said also shunshin'ing away leaving Anko the last to leave.

( **Haruno Residence** )

Sakura walked into her house to see her mother and father, her father; Kizashi had a scowl on his face.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san", she greeted. Her mother waved but her father remained silent. She sighed her father had not talked to her since the incident two weeks ago.

( **Flashback** )

 _Sakura stormed into the living room angrily._

 _She glared at her father._

" _You", she stated._

" _Me? Me what?", Kisashi asked._

" _You don't want me by him because of what inside of him!?", she hissed lowly._

" _So he told you. Well, I hope you told him good riddance", her father stated sipping his tea._

" _Actually I didn't, you see him as the Kyuubi itself but most see him as the jailor, looks to me like you're the real demon", she accused her father._

" _Sakura, do remember that you lost uncles and aunts to that retched thing", her father said but to no avail._

" _I know I lost uncles and aunts but remember that the Kyuubi killed it and not Naruto", she said._

" _Don't speak that things name in my house again", he spat angrily._

" _Fine, but remember this, what do you think would've happened if he wasn't born that day, he said sealing away the Kyuubi has to be done in a new born baby and he was the only newborn", she said and stomped out of he room leaving a worried Mebuki and Kizashi who was in thinking mode._

( **Flashback End** )

"What's wrong Sakura?", her mother asked seeing her daughters troubled face.

"Today, Sasuke told me some harsh things…and Naru…he defended me", she told them and her father looked at her. She had left out the 'kun' suffix.

"Sakura", her father spoke. His voice was tired and hoarse.

"Y-Yes Tou-san?", she answered.

"If you ever start a relationship with Uzumaki I would like to meet him", was all he said as he got up and left.

Sakura turned to her mother who had a teasing grin.

"So, is my little cherry blossom's finally getting some feeling for a certain Uzumaki?", her mother teased.

Sakura blushed Crimson and shouted 'NO' and stormed into her room.

As she lay their she began to think. She thought and thought but couldn't come within reason. She was as confused as Naruto was in the academy. She laughed at her little joke. Two weeks. Two weeks until team selections. Not coming up with any resolve she tried to sleep. She tried and tried until sleep came at around one o'clock the next morning. But before she went to sleep she asked the question that had been on her mind for the entire night.

' _Do I like Naruto?_ '.

 _ **Hope you liked. Follow, Fav. And Review my Story.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


End file.
